Thirza Hayes
Thirza Hayes Thirza Hayes is an adventurous, friendly girl with a can-do attitude. She is infused with the genes of the Grizzly bear and is ready for action as one of the main characters in an upcoming story. She lives with her parents, sister, and adopted niece in a cozy house in a mountainous area with lots of woods. Personality Thirza is spunky, adventurous, and cheerful. She can be sarcastic and more than a bit mischievous, but she's very outgoing and affectionate. Brave to a fault, Thirza is always willing to jump to someone's aid, but can be hesitant if she feels threatened. Thirza is very strong and likes to be active, but she's not above being completely lazy. She can be impulsive, but she doesn't like to judge a book by its cover. She's kind of insecure deep down, particularly about her own weaknesses and physical limitations, and she gets very defensive when it's brought up. This insecurity tends to show itself when she's around boys. Appearance Thirza is a well built girl. She may have a big appetite, but her active lifestyle and healthy metabolism keep her in shape. She has bright green eyes and long, shaggy brown hair that refuses to stay neat for long. Her skin is clear and pale from spending most of her time in the shaded woods. Thirza has a crooked smile and a slight gap between her two front teeth. She has some scars on her legs from an encounter with a feral cat when she was younger. Mew Thirza In her Mew form, Thirza has the ears and tail of the grizzly bear. She wears a green sleeveless shirt with a neckline at her throat and cream coloured puffy bloomers instead of a garter. She wears a brown belt and green arm puffs with fuzzy brown trim. Instead of a choker, Thirza wears a brown scarf with green trim that holds her silver Mew pendant. She wears brown fingerless gloves with green cuffs that reach nearly up to her elbows. Her shoes are loose green knee-high boots bound near the top with a brown band. They have brown soles and a band across the top of the foot and laces. Quotes "If I'm a bear, does that mean I can hibernate?" Trivia *Thirza has a big appetite. She's a bit insecure about it, but not about her weight because she's so active. *Thirza hates swimming. She can swim, but she's afraid of deep water. *Before she was infused, she was a pretty fast runner. Now with her bear DNA, she's the fastest girl in her grade. *It's a little known secret that Thirza has asthma. Normally this isn't an issue, but with her active lifestyle she often needs to take an inhaler before she participates in sporting events, much to her embarrassment. If she were to be without it in a high adrenaline situation, it could prove dangerous. *One of her deepest insecurities is that she's terrified that no boy will ever come to love her due to her own boyish nature, and that she will attract unwanted female attention... *Thirza is not a cat person. At all. *Thirza was once part of a different story by the name Thirza Yami. The character was was pulled from Emerald Mew Mew when a conflict of interests forced the hand of her creator. Gallery Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Sammy Mouse's Things Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Mews with Bear Genes Category:Mews Whose Genes Manifest Category:Green Mews Category:Heroes